


celestial (drabble series)

by einahpetsyarcip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble Series, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, basically almost no angst, idk what im doing but here's a thing, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpetsyarcip/pseuds/einahpetsyarcip
Summary: A varied collection of Lonashipping drabbles by yours truly.





	1. just a name

**Author's Note:**

> sooo here's my first fic on A03! I have so many different ideas bouncing around that I figured I should just make a drabble series...so here ya go
> 
> #1: that post-game Aether scene

Moon stepped off the triangle-shaped elevator pad and onto the white tile floor of Aether’s expansive conservatory. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room she glanced around and spotted a figure clothed in black from head to toe standing several feet in front of her, back turned. She hurriedly made her way towards him. He jumped when she tapped him on the shoulder, snapping his head around to face her.

 

Gladion quickly regained his stoic appearance as he made eye contact with Moon. “So you came…” He briefly looked at the ground before continuing. “I guess I’ve got to thank you again for all you’ve done for my family…Especially…for Lillie. I never knew she could smile like that.” For a split second, a pleasant expression appeared on his face. However, as he thought about his next words, the smile disappeared and a shadow replaced it. “My mother’s desires to reach Nihilego…and what she did in order to achieve that goal…I know she was completely out of control. But that doesn’t mean I can’t understand it.”

 

Gladion took a deep breath. “It was my father who started it,” he explained. “He was the one who first confirmed the existence of Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts. But my father…” He looked up again. “He disappeared during an experiment. Trying to connect to an Ultra Wormhole.” He sighed. “All that he left behind was a weakened Cosmog and his papers about Nihilego…”

 

Looking to the side, he continued. “Lusamine’s obsession with Ultra Wormholes…and her obsession with the Ultra Beasts…I think it was all basically her way of trying to reach him again. That’s what I had to believe. To get through it.” He met Moon’s eyes again. “It’s not an apology or anything, but…I hope you’ll take this fellow.”

 

He handed Moon a pokeball, explaining that it contained a Type: Null. Moon’s Rotom Dex popped out spontaneously, registering the new Pokémon and immediately asking for a name. She glanced at the boy in front of her before entering the name without hesitation. “Gladion. I’ll name it Gladion.” After selecting the option to add it to her party, she turned back to Gladion (who had turned a slight shade of pink at her actions).

 

Gladion managed to get out his next words. “And I’ll give you all the memory drives that let its Evolution, Silvally, change its type…” He handed her a stack of memory drives, which she promptly put away in her bag. He met Moon’s gaze again.

 

“This is a different Type: Null. Not the same one that I ran away with…It was kept in Secret Lab A. Its very existence was a secret.” He paused, the edges of his mouth curling up a tiny bit. “But I think I know you well enough. I think I can trust you to show it the world.”

 

He looked away again, visibly thinking. “Hmph…Maybe it’s time I see a bit more of the world myself…and starting with that Pokémon League, I think.” He made eye contact with Moon and smirked. “I hear that Alola’s got a real strong Champion.”

 

Moon blushed and turned away, trying to figure out why her heart rate was suddenly much higher than normal. As she walked away, she couldn't figure out what had made Gladion so embarrassed. It was, after all, just a name.

 


	2. dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon is strangely fascinated with those green eyes...

If there was one thing she knew, it was that eyes that green were definitely dangerous.

 

Moon glanced over at the boy who had been occupying too many of her thoughts lately. While she was taking a few days off from defending her title, she ran into the president of Aether himself, Gladion. She had just entered the café she frequented with the intention of grabbing a coffee and leaving when she spotted her tall, black-wearing friend in line. Once he noticed her staring at him, she awkwardly asked him if he wanted to hang out so they could get to know each other better. To Moon’s complete surprise, he agreed almost immediately.

 

Now sitting at a small booth, the two young adults were avoiding eye contact for the most part. Moon took a careful sip of her caramel latte, observing the way her companion’s one visible eye scanned the screen of his phone. He seemed to realize he was being watched and looked up quickly, catching Moon staring at him again. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned away.

 

What is happening to me? Moon thought. By now, she had been Alola’s champion for about four years, and during that time, she frequently saw Gladion due to both her involvement with the Aether Foundation’s Pokémon rescue and her friendship with his sister. However, for some unknown reason, she had recently been seeing him in a different light…

 

Gladion set his phone down and ran a hand through his choppy blonde hair. “So…how have you been?” he asked casually.

 

Moon jumped and met his gaze with her own. “Oh! Uh, I’ve, um…been fine,” she automatically responded. “I mean, everything’s pretty dead around the League right now so that’s why I’m taking a short break.”

 

Quickly appraising her to see if her answer was indeed sincere, Gladion nodded. “…That’s good to hear. The, uh, Foundation’s been good too.” Unsure what to say next, he raised his near-empty Earl Grey tea to his lips and took a sip. An awkward silence permeated the air around them and neither could figure out how to breach the conversational gap.

 

Abruptly standing, Moon picked up her now-empty coffee cup. “Well! I’m going to go for a walk. Do you, uh, want to come? You don’t have to if you don’t-”

 

“Yeah! I mean, uh…sure I’ll come, I guess,” Gladion interjected, pretending not to be excited at the thought of spending more time with the Champion.

 

After throwing away their cups, the president and champion stepped out onto the sidewalk, walking along the edge of the city. Moon reached for a couple Pokeballs, releasing her Toxapex and Espeon so they could walk alongside their trainer and her companion. Glancing up at Gladion again, Moon noticed that he appeared to be deep in thought. They walked on in silence, neither person saying much of anything.

 

Once they reached the beach, Moon ran ahead into the sand, laughing at how her prissy lavender cat Pokémon hissed at the grainy substance under her paws. Toxapex crawled along the beach, keeping her distance from the trainers. Gladion released Silvally, who immediately ran towards Espeon to play. With their Pokémon occupied, the humans were free to enjoy each other's company.

 

Moon shrugged off her jacket and stepped out of her shoes, feeling the gritty sand in between her toes. She sighed in bliss, sitting on the ground. Behind her, Gladion cleared his throat. She whipped around, mesmerized by the emerald green that struck her gaze like lightning.

 

Gladion took a seat next to her on the sand. Having removed his hoodie, he was now wearing just dark jeans and a grey T-shirt. “So...I was thinking earlier...I really like, uh, spending time with you but I can't ever think of anything to say so I'm sorry I'm so awkward-”

 

Moon laughed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “You think you're the awkward one? I'm the one who was staring at you ‘cause I couldn't make myself talk to you!”

 

A grin tugged at the corner of Gladion’s mouth and he turned a slight shade of pink. “Is that why?” His face split into a rare smirk, causing Moon’s heart rate to increase unconsciously. “Oh, I thought you were staring because you saw something you liked. How disappointing…”

 

Moon full-out blushed. “Um - uh - nooo?? That's ridiculous!” She rubbed her arm self-consciously, noticing a teasing glint in her companion’s eyes. When the grin stayed on his face, she playfully smacked his arm and smiled, face still red. “Oh, stop it.”

 

He laughed, genuinely laughed for the first time in a while. Moon had a habit of making him smile more than he usually did. “There's, uh, something I've been wanting to get off my chest…” he began, switching to a more serious tone. “I-”

 

He was abruptly cut off by Silvally bounding up and pushing him onto his back. Silvally licked his trainer’s face, causing his long bangs to stick up in the air. Giving in to his overgrown chimera’s actions, Gladion sighed and smiled, petting Silvally’s neck.

 

Moon desperately wanted to know what he had been about to say, but she was content to watch her friend with his Pokémon for now. More intriguing was the newfound ability to see both of his green eyes at once. It was doing dangerous things to her emotions...she shook her head and grinned at Gladion and Silvally’s antics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and Moon are awkward children who cannot carry a conversation to save their lives.


	3. paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion freaks out about some paint...and something else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there is a surplus of angst rn in the lonashipping fandom so...here you go have some fluff <3

“Wait, where is the paint supposed to go again?”

 

Moon glanced up from the section of wall she was coating in lavender paint and paused what she was doing to laugh at the look of utter confusion on her husband’s face. “Gladion. What are you doing?”

 

Gladion had been poking the paintbrush at the wall rather than covering it in long brush strokes. When he heard Moon laughing, he threw his arms in the air exasperatedly, accidentally flinging mint green paint off his paintbrush onto the plastic-covered floor and furniture. “Hey! It’s not funny - stop laughing,” he exclaimed, crossing his arms dramatically as his lips formed a pout. “How do I even…what am I doing wrong here?”

 

Still shaking with a fit of giggles, Moon crossed her arms over her chest. “Babe…we’re just painting the walls. It’s really not that hard…that is, if you do it right.” Gladion gave her an annoyed look.

 

“I’ve never done this before, okay? Sheesh. What if I paint it the wrong color and we have to do it all over? What if…I make a mistake and mess everything up?”

 

Moon’s laugher finally subsided as she sensed a subtle change in his tone. Raising an eyebrow, she sighed. “Gladion…” She set down her paintbrush and crossed the room to him. “This…isn’t just about the paint, is it?” He looked away, still stubbornly clutching his brush. She reached a paint-covered hand up to his face and stroked his cheek soothingly.

 

Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into her skin. Moon rubbed his back before he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

 

Staring up at his searching emerald eyes, she took a deep breath. “I know you’re scared. Hell, I’m terrified. I don’t want to mess this up either, but…worrying about it now won’t change anything.”

 

“I know.” Gladion sighed heavily. “But…I still can’t help think that I might turn out like…”

 

“…Your mom?” Moon hesitantly supplied, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Yeah. I just…I don’t know.” His grip tightened and his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. “I’m so scared, Moon.”

 

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek. “I love you. You’re going to be a great dad, I promise.” He rested his forehead on hers, and she sensed that he needed more assurance. “One of the first things I learned about you was that you genuinely loved and cared for your Pokémon, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. Then, I learned how much you love your sister, and even though it took some time, I saw you eventually learn to love your mother. That took real strength.”

 

A smile tugged at Moon’s lips as she spoke her next words. “And…even if it _did_ take you years to admit it, you’ve proved that you love me too.” She moved one of Gladion’s hands to rest on her belly. “I can already tell how much you love our baby, and I know you would never hurt them.”

 

His gaze dropped downwards for a second before meeting hers again. He inhaled sharply. “I don’t tell you enough…you’re - amazing and…I love you.” As he leaned in to kiss her, she noticed tears pooling in his eyes. Moon smiled against her husband’s lips, happy to have assuaged his fears for the moment.

 

She pulled away after a few seconds, grinning. “Now, let’s paint this room. Here-” She grabbed the hand still holding the dripping paintbrush. “-I’ll show you how to do it.”

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon painting the nursery walls together, laughing and splattering paint everywhere. Later, both covered in various splotches of dried lavender and turquoise, they stretched out on their bed to take a nap. Moon curled into Gladion’s side and murmured, “Love you, you stupid drama queen.”

 

She felt his answering chuckle rumble through him, and she could almost hear the smile when he responded, brushing his lips across the top of her head. “Love you too, Moon.”

 

After some time, Lillie poked her head in the room, grinning at the sight of her brother and sister-in-law sleeping blissfully with their limbs entangled together, faint smiles on their faces as they dreamt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you like it! thanks for reading <3


	4. overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon brings out Gladion's overprotective streak, though he can't protect her from everything.

Moon woke up slowly, eventually finding the willpower to open her eyes. She tried to snuggle further into her pillow but found her range of movement to be extremely limited by the body pressed up against her.

She groaned into his chest. “Baaaabe…”

Her still-half-asleep, extremely touch starved husband nuzzled into the space between her neck and shoulder. “Whaaat?” he mumbled into her skin.

Moon shivered at the sensation of his warm breath on her neck. “You’re squishing me, babe.”

Gladion sighed and loosened his grip the tiniest bit. “Sorry,” he muttered. He left a kiss at the base of her neck before rising to meet her gaze with tired, emerald-colored eyes.

Moon leaned forward an inch and kissed the corner of his mouth, causing a smile to appear on his face as he stared at his wife. She sighed happily as she snuggled into him. She reached a hand up and stroked his hair.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your smile?”

Gladion kissed the top of her head. “Only a few times,” he chuckled.

“Mmm…well, it’s nice,” she said, eyelids drooping. She felt his hands gently comb through her hair, causing an unconscious shiver to pass over her. “You know…there was something I was going to tell you,” she recalled sleepily.

“Hm? What is it?” Gladion questioned, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

Tact seemed to have escaped Moon in her half-asleep state. “I can almost remember…oh! Yes, I know what it was. I’m pregnant.” She closed her eyes, smiling dazedly.

Unbeknownst to her, Gladion was now completely awake upon hearing her admission. “Wait… _what_?!?”

She cracked one eye open to see her husband’s face, now far more pale than usual. “What’s wrong?”

Gladion sputtered. “Wh-wh-wha…h-how-”

Moon opened both eyes, suddenly regaining consciousness. “Don’t give me that. You know exactly how,” she answered matter-of-factly.

“I-I mean – _wh-why didn’t you tell me_?”

“I am telling you.”

“But – when did you find out??” Gladion sat up, propping himself up by his elbow.

“Yesterday. You were working, or else I would have told you right then.”

Gladion stared at her in shock. “Do you…do you know…how far along you are?”

Moon sat up against the headboard. “I think…maybe a couple months. I haven’t made an official appointment yet but I’m pretty sure it’s been about that long.”

He looked confused. “Aren’t you supposed to be sick all the time when you first get pregnant?”

“It’s different for each person. Some people get morning sickness all day or for most of the nine months, and some have almost none. Mine hasn’t been too bad except for a couple days last month when I thought I had the stomach flu.”

Gladion dropped his gaze to the bed for a couple seconds before slowly meeting his wife’s eyes again. “I…we’re going to be…parents?”

A small smile appeared on Moon’s face as she looked down and rested a hand on her abdomen. “Yeah,” she breathed.

He smiled hesitantly after a few more moments, cautiously excited and simultaneously freaking out on the inside.

.:::.

Very soon after Moon announced she was expecting, Gladion’s overprotective tendencies began to show up. For example, he refused to let her battle challengers at the Pokemon League until after the baby was born - and she begrudgingly complied after an argument or two, with the only condition that Hau help. Lillie commented to her boyfriend offhandedly that she had never seen her older brother so overprotective in her life. Hau agreed wholeheartedly, having the _privilege_ of seeing Gladion almost every day at the League.

Which is why, when word arrived one fateful day that the Aether Mansion had caught fire and was burning down, the company’s president nearly had a heart attack.

Gladion had never run faster in his life. As soon as he heard the news, he left Hau to continue battling challengers by himself. The panicked young adult frantically called a Ride Charizard to take him to Aether, where upon landing he sprinted through the main building and across the lawn, only to see the charred and blackened mansion looming above him. His eyes roamed the area, desperately searching for the one he cared about the most.

Then, he spotted her. She was sitting on the ground a few feet away from a fire rescue vehicle, hugging her knees to her chest. He reached her in less than a second and dropped to his knees beside her. She turned to look at him, eyes already tear-filled.

“Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” he asked immediately, scanning her face.

“Yes, we’re both fine, but Gladion–”

Moon was interrupted by her husband’s sudden embrace. A sob escaped him before he whispered, “I almost lost you.” She gasped, realizing he was just as scared as she was. She clung to his arms as they both cried.

Any of the Aether employees standing nearby would likely tell you that they had never seen their president show so much emotion in public before.

Gladion eventually pulled back to look his wife in the eyes, stroking her face carefully. Striking green met blue-gray before he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. “You’re okay…the baby’s okay…we’re all okay,” he whispered like a mantra in between kisses to her lips, cheeks, and forehead, one hand dropping from her face to gently caress her abdomen.

They held each other close for a few quiet minutes, foreheads resting together. Moon never felt so safe as she did in that silent moment, wrapped in her adoring husband’s arms. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to rest in the moment of calm during this storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) im bad at writing even light angst but i hope this was ok!


End file.
